The Ikari Supremacy: In the Air Tonight
by AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: Hiding in another country from an unseen enemy, two hearts reach out to each other for a moment for only them... -Rated M for sexual content/Side-chapter between TIS ch2 and ch3/Story completed/C&C appreciated-


**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Evangelion or any of the characters, they're still property of…well, whoever owns them these days. This one's (obviously) a side-chapter to **THE IKARI SUPREMACY**, so read that first (and, before that, **THE IKARI IDENTITY**) if you haven't. And now for the most important part: this is a LEMON, meaning there'll be semi-explicit (but not too much…this is a first attempt, after all) sexual content ahead, so readers under 21 (I forget if it's 18 or 21, so we'll just go with the latter to be safe) should leave the room. And lastly: 'this' is thoughts and "this" is speech.

**THE IKARI SUPREMACY: IN THE AIR TONIGHT**

* * *

><p>'Oh…wow…' was the only thought that came to Shinji's mind as he watched Asuka remove the towel from around her body. As it hit the carpet, his vision slowly moved from her head down. The face he'd been drawn to since they met, her long golden-red locks, her smooth and fair skin, an already well-developed pair of breasts, a small patch of red hair at the junction of her thighs, her long legs…he felt like he couldn't imagine her any better.<p>

Asuka began to squirm under his gaze after just over a minute, trying to fight the urge to cover herself. "Come on, this isn't the first time you've seen me this undressed," she began. Shinji noticed as her voice wavered a bit, almost imperceptibly, but it was there, and he knew because it was something he had learned to notice. "You don't need to stare so intensely."

"I'm not staring," Shinji whispered shyly, trying hard not to stare too hard at Asuka, but also fighting with himself not to turn away. "I'm looking at you…all of you."

Asuka's expression went from slightly puzzled to what would pass for shy for her as she understood what Shinji told her. He was studying her and taking in every detail, committing everything about her form to memory. "Oh…" she said, fidgeting and developing a slight full-body blush. Sitting down on the bed beside him, she continued. "Hey listen…I need to know something before this happens."

Shinji blinked a times at those words. "Wh-what is it?" he asked.

Asuka laid her right hand over Shinji's left one and took a deep breath. "Do I have all of you?" she questioned. Noticing his change of expression, she explained. "I'm an all-or-nothing kind of woman, Shinji," she began. "If I can't have all of you, I don't want anything. I know it sounds kind of selfish, but…look, it's just how I am. This is what it means to love me." She pulled her gaze up to meet his. "Are you willing to do that?"

Shinji sat quietly for a few seconds before pulling Asuka into a tight hug. "Didn't I already tell you that I'm all yours?" he answered, smiling all the while. "Nothing's changed since I said that. Nothing."

Asuka felt a couple of tears roll down her cheeks and returned the hug, fully taking in the feel of their skin-to-skin contact. "Thank you…" she whispered, her right hand moving down to the now-healed bullet wounds on his back, tracing a stray nail around the scars. As she felt his hand on the scar on her own back, she spoke up again. "A matching pair, aren't we? Scarred on the inside and outside."

"Doesn't mean they won't heal one day," Shinji told her, planting a kiss on her shoulder blade. "It'll just take time…"

"I just hope we have that kind of time," Asuka replied, pulling back from the hug to wipe her eyes.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at her words. "I thought you said this wasn't out of fear," he said, a melancholy smile on his face.

Asuka looked down at her lap and sighed audibly, closing her eyes for a second. "Okay, fine! I'm a little scared about our situation," she explained with some annoyance in her tone. "You can't tell me I'm not alone in that," she finished, looking back up at him.

Shinji shook his head, his smile becoming a concerned look. "Of course I'm afraid," he answered, "but I can't let it override me. I have to try and protect both of us, after all."

Asuka smiled for a second before it fell away again. "Why?" she asked under her breath.

"Why what?" Shinji asked back, puzzled by that single word.

"…why me? Why do you love me?" Asuka replied.

Shinji looked surprised for a few seconds before trying to answer. "Wh…what…?"

Asuka sighed again and began to explain. "Look…I know there were other, kinder options you could've gone with. There were more than a few girls in school who were interested in you. And I had felt like maybe you and Ayanami had some kind of, I dunno…connection, I guess. Hell, I even thought maybe Misato would've made a move on you at some point." She paused for a few seconds before finishing. "But…you chose me out of all of that. I just wanna know why."

Shinji took a minute to think over his answer. "I wish I could give you a why, but…I can't," he began. "There isn't just one thing I can point to, it's more of the sum of things: your beauty, your intelligence, your drive, that frequent but lively anger…they're all the things that make up the 'why'. So much of what you are is what I'm not."

"But I know I couldn't have made it easy for to fall for me," Asuka said. "I treated you pretty poorly for quite a while after we met."

"There's a saying I heard once that I took to mind when it came to you: it's the most difficult things in life that are the most rewarding," Shinji answered. "If something's easy, it wouldn't be worth the effort."

"So you looked at me like I was the one you wanted but couldn't have?" Asuka asked. Shinji slowly nodded, never looking away from her eyes. His answer filled her with pride, the thought that he considered her 'almost unattainable' causing a small smile to form on her face. "The wishful little Third Child wanted his fiery goddess all this time, huh? I'm flattered, Shinji."

Shinji couldn't hide the scarlet hue coming over his face. "S…sure," he stammered. "So…you still want to go through with this?"

"Ye-yeah," Asuka replied in a slightly nervous voice. "Just so you know, though…I'm counting this as the first time."

"Huh?" Shinji asked.

Asuka leaned in close to Shinji, almost touching body-to-body. "From here on, I'm discounting that night we…lost control," she explained. "This is what I'm considering our 'first'. Tonight, we're crossing a pretty deep line in the sand. And if…" she paused for a few seconds, biting her lip, "…if 'we' don't last, I don't think I could go back to-"

Shinji cut off the rest of her sentence by placing a finger to her lips. "Hey…shh…let's not get into that tonight," he said quietly, lowering his finger. "I thought this was about us."

Asuka smiled brightly at that reminder. "Yeah…you're right, it is…" she said. "I think this is becoming the wrong kind of heavy," she whispered breathily before closing the gap and kissing Shinji. It didn't start as more than a peck, but it slowly turned more and more intimate. She laid out fully on top of him, wrapping her legs around his and raking her nails lightly over his stomach. As they pulled away from each other and sat back up, her expression became both desiring and serious. "Shinji, would you…touch me?"

"Wh-where?" Shinji managed to get out, just barely having caught his breath after that kiss.

Asuka took his left hand and laid it on her right breast. "Here's a good start," she said, turning her gaze down her body. "And there in a bit…"

Shinji swallowed heavily, the firm-yet-soft texture of her breast in his hand causing his temperature to increase several more degrees. He slowly began to knead her soft flesh, the nipple slowly hardening in his palm.

Asuka quietly moaned in appreciation. "Mmm…that's nice…" she whispered. "You don't have to be that ginger with…oh!" she exclaimed, the feeling of Shinji's mouth on her neck now added to the sensation of his massaging of her breast. He lightly kissed and sucked, moving almost excruciatingly slow down her throat and to her already-hardened left nipple.

As Shinji took it into his mouth and ran his right hand up and down her left thigh, the redhead felt her breath catch in her lungs at the myriad of feelings her body was experiencing. 'Oh…Gott…it's almost too much,' Asuka thought, warmth spreading everywhere throughout her system. Then the hand that had been on her thigh moved down into her crotch and she felt a finger slowly run between her lips…and it was here that she just about lost whatever control she was trying to maintain, gasping and arching her back a little.

Shinji looked up from the breast he had been suckling. "Was that a good or bad sound?" he asked.

Asuka looked back down at him with a heavy-lidded expression, sweat causing her hair to stick to her face and chest. "Do it again and we'll see," she breathed out. As Shinji resumed his ministrations to her body, she squirmed and moaned at the feelings this young man was causing her. 'I take it back, he's not as much of a baka at this after all,' she mentally noted. Looking down at him, she couldn't help but feel amused at his deep-in-concentration expression. "Hey, don't look so serious," she managed to say, "I promise there won't be a test on me."

Shinji smiled, his face nearly beet-red. "I…I just want to do my best to make you feel good," he replied softly.

Asuka laid her hands on Shinji's shoulders. "Oh relax, you're doing just fin-" she cut herself off as she felt his index finger slide inside her and his thumb brushed against her clitoris. "Oh Gott verdammt, don't you dare stop!" she shouted, gripping his shoulders tightly and digging her nails in just a bit.

Shinji winced at the pain of her fingernails digging into him. 'Probably need to look that over later,' he thought, almost certain she'd broken the skin. "I wasn't really planning on it," he answered, moving his finger slowly in and out of her slowly-dampening entrance.

Asuka continued to arch her back and make wordless sounds, almost not able to believe what she was feeling. Shinji resumed his work on her breasts, moving his free hand from one to another and lightly pinching her rock-hard nipples. The redhead slowly maneuvered her right hand down between them and into his shorts, where she took a firm hold of his hardness. The last thing she expected him to do was nearly squeak in surprise. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Shinji looked up a her, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry…just surprised me a little."

"Of course it would," Asuka said, running her hand up and down his length slowly. "I thought you might have been ticklish or something," she continued, swirling her fingers around the tip before giving him a light squeeze. "Now tell the truth…you ever done this yourself while thinking about me?"

Shinji made a noise somewhere between a choke and a whimper at the feeling of her hand. "Asuka…" he said with a sigh, his cheeks reddening slightly, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with answering that. It's…a little embarrassing."

"Really? You're going to pick now to get embarrassed?" Asuka questioned in an amused tone. "I think we're both well past that, considering the level of intimacy in the room. Just tell me…"

Shinji gulped audibly before speaking again. "Y…yeah…a few times…" he replied. "I know…now I just owned up to being the pervert you thought I was."

"And what makes you think I didn't?" Asuka shot back. Shinji's embarrassed expression was quickly mixed with surprise, his eyes widening. "Don't give me that look. I'm young, I think having at least a bit of sexual frustration is just a given," she explained, her own skin tone slowly nearing her hair color. "And…well…you have been a constant in my life for over half a year. I-it's not like I haven't had a fantasy or two…" she finished, her blush having reached almost tomato-red.

The two of them continued their exploration of each other's sexes for another couple of minutes before Shinji stopped Asuka with a light touch to the top of her hand. "Hold on a minute," he said, "I want to try something."

Now it was Asuka's turn to raise her eyebrow at his choice of words. "Just what are you planning, Third?" she asked in mock-annoyance.

"Lay on your back," Shinji requested. "Please?"

Asuka couldn't help but smile at his nervous-but-willing demeanor. She slowly complied, taking her time to change position and adding an extra wiggle here and there. As she made herself comfortable on her back, she slowly began to realize what he was planning. "Oh, what has this little pervert got in mind?" she teased.

Shinji gave her a mischievous smile (or, at least, what would pass for one on him) and slowly brought his face down into Asuka's delicate flower. And that was the best way he could describe it, her lower lips looking very much like soft petals. He took a tentative lick at it, stopping right after to judge her response. Seeing as how she moaned softly and arched her back again, he quickly resumed his previous actions.

Asuka felt like she could barely take anymore than this. She began lightly massaging her breasts as Shinji slowly moved his tongue around and inside her, and both sensations were causing her vision to blur a bit. She could slowly feel the almost nova-like slow burn at the core of her body building up, spiraling towards its inexorable conclusion. But she instead laid her hands on his shoulders to stop him after a few more minutes. "Hey…how about we save that for us both?" she asked, pushing away and scooting back for a second.

Shinji nodded, removing his shorts and turning over on his back to allow her to be on top. "I'd prefer it this way," he explained. "I know you'd want to be in charge."

"Don't you know it," Asuka said with a smirk, reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve the condom she'd brought into the room. Tearing open the package, she straddled his thighs and slowly unrolled the piece of latex over his member. Moving herself over it, she stopped just short and looked into his eyes. "Last chance to turn back, Shinji," she whispered in a teasing tone.

"Like I could even want to if I wanted to," Shinji replied in the same teasing manner.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Asuka finished, slowly lowering herself down around him. She bit her lower lip, the feeling of Shinji entering her being both barely painful but mostly pleasant. 'Guess it always hurts a little even after the first,' she thought.

As he found himself fully inside Asuka, Shinji felt his breath catch in his throat. "Feels…great…" was as coherent a statement as he felt he could make at the feeling of her inner warmth all around him.

"Y…yeah," Asuka agreed, the feeling of him stretching and filling her almost short-circuiting her thought processes. They both stayed like this for a minute before the redhead spoke up. "Alright, here we go," she said, slowly raising and lowering herself down on him. As she rode Shinji, she began to feel that inner slow burn come back in full force. "Oh…oh yes…t-that's…" was all she could manage to say.

Shinji tried his best to move in synch with Asuka's movements. 'Figures that unison training would have side-effects,' he thought with some humor. Slowly, he sat up without withdrawing from her and planted a deep kiss on her lips, their tongues dueling for dominance and pleasure. As they broke the kiss, he brought his mouth down to her breasts and began to work at them while moving in time with her, running his fingertips slowly up and down her back.

Asuka was again swimming in so many physical sensations she thought she just might pass out from all the attention. She moaned and whimpered, unable to make words at this point. Wrapping her legs around his body and her arms around his neck, she continued to thrust against him towards that bright inner light.

Shinji removed his mouth from Asuka's chest and looked up into her face. Her expression told him she was certainly enjoying this, but he just had to hear it. "A-Asuka…talk to me," he said between short breaths, "tell me what you're feeling."

Asuka tried to answer as best as she could, despite the nerve overload she was receiving. "I…I can't…it's j-just…" she finally said. "I-" she began before clutching tightly to Shinji and repeating the same word over and over in his ear. "Faster…faster…"

Shinji nodded, his movements picking up speed as he felt his own climax nearing. He knew he had to hold out until Asuka came…God help him if he didn't. He began to take light bites at the area where her shoulder met her neck to try and bring her there quicker.

And that was finally it for Asuka, her inner flame going full-on nova. Her legs locked firmly around Shinji's body, burying him as deep within her as he physically could be. She felt her back arch to the point it felt like it might break, her arms releasing from him to hold herself up. She opened her mouth to call his name, but the only noise that came forth was a high-pitched and choked gasp. "Sh-Shin…ji…" she finally managed to say, the sound not reaching her own ears over the sound of the blood pumping loudly through her body. The only sensation that now registered was the heat from where they were connected as one and, as far as either of them was concerned, it felt like dying and being reborn all at once.

Shinji barely managed to hold on as Asuka clenched onto him like her life depended on it. But it was only for a few seconds as the feeling of her inner walls clamping down on him finally caused his own climax, the rush of it screaming through his body along with a deep groan of pleasure from his throat. As he collapsed back down on the bed, he saw the remaining energy drain from the redhead as she fell onto the spot next to him. He used what little energy he had left to remove the now-full condom and toss it into a nearby trash bin.

About fifteen minutes later, after both came down from their respective post-coital highs, Asuka turned to look at the boy next to her. "Now I'd say…that was an…improvement from last time…" she said, speaking between gasps. "Bet I look real attractive right now, huh?"

Shinji turned to look at her. Sweat shone on every visible part of her skin, her hair was a tangled mess that clung to her anywhere it touched, and she was still jittery from her orgasm…but he knew the honest answer. "Never looked better," he answered truthfully.

Asuka chuckled a little, looking up at the ceiling. "Bullshit," she replied, moving to lay partially on and beside him. "I like flattery, but you're just fishing now…"

Shinji shook his head and shared in her short laugh. "No, really…you're gorgeous right now," he answered. With the post-orgasm adrenaline having left his system, he began to feel the lull of sleep try and pull him under. Laying a kiss on the top of Asuka's head, he spoke softly before closing his eyes to rest. "Goodnight Asuka…I love you."

"Mmm…love you too," Asuka mumbled sleepily. Both former Children slowly fell asleep listening to the sound of each other's now-steady breathing…this moment, this night for them and only them.

*****End of side-chapter, to be continued in **THE IKARI SUPREMACY** chapter 3*****

**A/N:** Alright pervs, you finally got me to officially join your ranks. Although, to be honest, I think this qualifies more as "lemonade". But really, what were you expecting? I'm a fan of sappy vanilla sex, not even anything remotely kinky or deviant…in other words, just another hentai romantic.

Now as far as any more like this from me? Well, there is always a "special edition" of **THE LONG AND WINDING ROAD** with the "deleted" scene restored…although I cannibalized what would have been in there to use here, so it would need a complete overhaul. And there's not much of a chance of seeing **THE IKARI IDENTITY** chapter 2.5...mostly because angst-y hurt/comfort lemon isn't exactly my specialty. If anyone else wants to, however, I certainly won't stop you…

What? You'd like a song-to-scene for this? Man, just picking one would be difficult (I used a playlist of around thirty-to-forty, ahem, fitting songs while writing this)…but I'm gonna have to go with _Undisclosed Desires_ by **Muse**. Lyrically, it's a perfectly good summation of AxS WAFF anyway.

I'd like to extend a personal "thank you" to two of my compatriots, SailorStarDust1 (whose own H-fics, probably inadvertently, made me want to make this particular piece happen) and Eric Blair. You're both good friends and keepers of the flame. Not to mention a hearty handshake to all others out there who write A/S lemons, I'll keep the faith and keep reading as long as you all keep on making 'em (and please do, there's a distinct shortage lately).

*******And now, for the strangest Omake placement yet!*******

The camera pans back into the author's workspace, finding him slaving away over a plastic keyboard.

Bard: (leans back in his chair) Gee, that wasn't as difficult to write as most people think it is…especially after being a veteran reader of several hundred… (notices the camera has entered the room) Yeah, yeah…there you have it, my first true bit o' citrus. Like it or don't, I don't give a damn…I'm proud of it, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. (looks about the room a few times) You can tell by her lack of presence that Mitsumi wanted no part in the making of this side-chapter. (shrugs) Meh, it's her loss…

Kara pops into the room upon those last few words, sporting one of her favorite red dresses.

Kara: (shaking her head) Tell me about it, that sister of mine is such a prude it's barely funny.

Bard: (turning towards her) Well, at least some of us are seeing it through different lenses. Y'know, I never pegged you as much of a romantic as I am…

Kara: (nonchalantly) Oh, I'm not…I just like to see those two enjoy their sexuality. It's a bit of a voyeuristic thing, really.

Bard: (sweat-dropping and trying to hide a surprise expression) Oh…I see…

Kara: (floating over to look at the computer screen) Hmm…it's not half bad, actually. Could use a little more description in places, maybe a little more foreplay, and right about here could use some-

Bard: (waving his hands) Ah, that's okay. I think it's good to go just like this. I didn't want to give it too much anatomical description, I prefer to use…colorful euphemism. (thinks for just a second) Really, there wasn't enough foreplay already?

Kara: (giving a quit head shake) Oh, there's never enough foreplay, baka… (flashes a predatory grin)

Bard: (gives a surprised look and blinks a few times before having a small laugh) I like the way you think, ma'am. Sometimes, it's not the main event that's the best part…it's the long, slow lead-up to it. Something about getting that teapot good and hot before letting it whistle, hmm?

Kara: (raising an eyebrow) Oh yes indeed. (clears her throat) Anyway, how about we finish this off with another performance?

Bard: (rising from his chair) Are you sure we shouldn't get Mitsumi?

Kara: (shrugs) Hey, it was her idea not to get involved. That includes both the fic AND any extracurricular activities that may follow it. Besides, we'll record it for her to see later.

Bard: (rubs his chin, thinking) I guess that could work. Well, lead on then.

Kara nods and floats out towards the studio, the author following behind her. As they enter the remaining fairies turn towards the room's newest arrivals.

Angelina: (setting up her keyboard) Well? How did it turn out?

Kara: About what you'd expect, really. No more, no less.

Bard: (slightly irritated) Well, thanks for the vote of confidence…

Kara: (taking a minute to set up a digital camcorder at one end of the room) You wanted an honest opinion, you got one.

Magdalena: (floats over to Kara, whispering) You'll send us copies later, right?

Kara: (whispering back, smirking) Oh, you bet I will. (clears her throat again) Okay girls, take your places. And play it with heart, this is just as much for Mitsumi.

The other girls take their places and personal instruments (guitar for Rain, bass for Magdalena, keyboard for Angelina, drums for Akari) while Kara stands in front of the microphone and the author takes an off-center seat down in front, careful that he doesn't block the camera's view.

Kara: (staring into the camera) Alright, this one's dedicated to baka-author here. Hope you enjoy the show! (blows a kiss)

Bard: (facepalms) Oh dear lord... (looks back at the camera) Not a clue what they'll be playing, folks. Maybe it'll be a little Bad Company. (laughs for a second) Or Divinyls…

The room lights dim as the sound of heavy drums resonates from the stage for two bars, after which the remaining instruments join into a rhythm that continues for another four bars before the start of the first verse.

Kara: (singing)_  
>Your lights are on, but you're not home<br>Your mind is not your own  
>Your heart sweats, your body shakes<br>Another kiss is what it takes  
>You can't sleep, you can't eat<br>There's no doubt, you're in deep  
>Your throat is tight, you can't breathe<br>Another kiss is all you need_

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
>Oh yeah<br>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
>You know, you're gonna have to face it<br>You're addicted to love_

_You see the signs, but you can't read  
>You're runnin' at a different speed<br>You heart beats in double-time  
>Another kiss and you'll be mine<br>A one-track mind  
>You can't be saved<br>Oblivion is all you crave  
>If there's some left for you<br>You don't mind if you do_

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
>Oh yeah<br>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
>You know, you're gonna have to face it<br>You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

The instruments stop on the last line before resuming along with a seventeen-second guitar solo, lasting until the next verse begins.

Kara: (singing)_  
>Your lights are on, but you're not home<br>Your will is not your own  
>Your heart sweats and teeth grind<br>Another kiss and you'll be mine_

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
>Oh yeah<br>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
>You know, you're gonna have to face it<br>You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

All instruments stop at the end of the last line and leave the room quiet…at least, until the author gives the girls a heart round of applause.

Bard: (clapping and smiling) Very well done, ladies. And great song choice, too.

Kara: (bows deeply) Heh, thanks. So how's my singing?

Bard: (gives her a thumbs-up) Nice. I think you and Mitsumi may have to duet some time, it would be quite a thing to hear. (looking at the camera) Well, that's all for this time. Come back at the end of Supremacy, there's bound to be something else cooked up by then.

The fairies join the author in waving to the camera as it slowly pans out of the room and away from the residence…just for the time being, of course.

*******End Omake*******

Pre-read for this part was done by Eric Blair, SailorStarDust1, and sw-01. Thanks for the help and input, guys.

Small note: this chapter and all previous/following it were written around late June/early July last year. So a quick "sorry" to everyone who may have been waiting for something after TLaWR. Revisions and pre-reading can take quite a bit of time, it would seem…

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

Until our paths next cross,**  
>-AngelNo13Bardiel-<strong>


End file.
